9:00 to 5:00
by AliceSwift
Summary: Edward and Bella work at the same office and they can't stand eachother. What will they do when they find out one of them could be manager? Entry for GOLDENEYESALLTHEYWAY222 Best Bella and Edward one shot contest. Hope you like it. AH!First one-shot! R&R!


**Hey, thanks for asking me to be in the contest hope you like my one-shot. They're supposed to be enemies in this one, but it's more they're just competing for the same thing. **

PLT!

~AliceSwift

**9:00 to 5:00**

* * *

I heard the alarm clock go off by my head. Yay, another Monday morning at 7:00 a.m.

I immeadiatley listed all the things that I had to do today in my mind.

Work till five, take Rose's daughter to soccer practice, then I promised Angela I would go to the movies with her, after that I would have to call Alice about Jasper and their recent break up...again, then I'll have to do what ever they give me to do at work, and I still have to walk Noddles and take out the trash.

Okay, time to get up.

I tumbled out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen. I poured my self a cup of coffee then listened to the radio for about ten minutes, yawning and stretching as I did. I decided to go jump in the shower and get the blood pumping. I grabbed the clothes I had picked out the night before and took the to the bathroom. I got dressed after I got out and then went to check the time.

Almost eight, as usual.

I heard a bark from behind me as I started to head out the door with my brief case. I was a lawyer and I took my job very seriously.

"Nooddles I don't have time right now, after work kay?"

He walked away and I walked out the door to my car. I had just bought it, it was a Basie BW bug. I liked it alot.

I turned on the radio again and listened to my horoscope. I was a Virgo.

* * *

I got to work early, 8:30, as usual and I went straight to my cubical, hopping he wasn't here yet. Wait, I'm early. He won't be here.

I sat on my laptop and researched everything I could on this case I was working on when I saw him rushing by me and into the cubical across from mine. 9:45.

"Late as always Edward?"

"Playing solitaire again Bella?"

"No, I'm researching, which is what you should be doing. But I bet you stayed up too late drinking with Jasper huh?"

"Jasper." I heard Alice cry from the cubical in front of me.

"Please you can't tell me you weren't on the phone all night talking with Rosalie about _lip gloss and boys and like hair like_." he said in a squeaky voice.

"No Edward I wasn't and please keep talking like that, it's easier to tune you out."

"Oh, that's right you couldn't have been talking to Rose because you were in bed at **eight o'clock sharp** right." he used a deep voice and saluted.

"Edward I'm sorry, I know it's your dream, but no matter how many times you use different voices you won't become a cartoon."

"Awe, really."

"And just to let you know there is nothing wrong with having an organized schedule and a daily routine."

"Yes there is." he nodded.

"What's that?"

"It's boring come on Bella you're the only one on the face of the earth who would be fine with doing the exact same thing everyday."

"And you're the only person that would be okay with you jumping head first off a bridge, no wait I would be okay with that too."

"You're so predictable.' he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really? Well then what am I doing after work today?"

"You'll leave at 5:30, you'll stay late and do research only to impress the boss, after that you'll go drop off Rose's daughter at soccer practice. Then you'll go to the movies with Angela like you've done every Monday for the past two months, you'll the go home and call Alice to talk to her about her recent break-up with Jasper." he stopped and pointed to her cubical.

"Jasper." she cried again in a pained voice.

"Then you'll do whatever you didn't get done here and then walk your dog and take out the trash, thank you very much." he half bowed in his chair.

I clapped for him. "Congratulations Edward you've won the stalker of the year award."

"Sure, hey Arnold." he peeked out of his cubical and called one of our co-workers to come to him. I didn't know him very well, then again no one really did.

"Yeah Edward?" he asked, sipping his smoothie.

"Fill in the blank. Bella will do blank after staying late to impress the boss today."

"Drop off Rosalie's daughter at soccer practice, go to the movies with Angela, call Alice, walk her dog, and take out the trash." he said taking another sip.

"Thanks for playing." Edward said and he was about to turn away when Arnold said something else.

"Hey did you guys here that the boss is making a promotion, he fired the manger yesterday and is picking a new one today."

"When? Edward and I both said at the same time, then we glared at each other.

"I don't know, but whatever you're going to do to impress him you better do it quick, he's going to get alot of people coming at him for the rest of the day." he said as he sipped through his straw again, rocking back and forth on his toes. This really annoyed me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

He pointed around him, everyone was listening to us. He walked away and everyone else followed him, in a big crowd, most likely all headed to the boss' office.

"So Edward. Don't worry, I'll make sure to forget you when I'm manager. I don't need to remember all the little people." I nodded and went back to my computer.

"Well, I think I'll actually miss you." he said facing his computer.

"Really? That's a change of heart why do you say that?" I asked smiling.

"I mean it's going to get pretty lonely up there in that big, nice office I'll get when I'm manager. And don't worry, you're so annoying that once I met you your voice was burned into my memory against my own will. No chance in me forgetting you."

"Please Edward, we both know that I'm getting that job." I rolled my eyes.

"We'll see." he put in his earbuds and I went back o my computer.

I would get this job.

* * *

Later that day I decided to sneak up to the boss' office. Anytime anyone would try to get in there, they would ambush them.

They would them that there was an emergency and that you needed to evacuate the building. Hense the poor gullible people outside begging to come in from the snow.

They would say that the copier had a paper jam and they didn't know how to fix it. Hense the poor gullible people locked in the copy room for who knows how long.

And some even smushed your own smootie on you. Hense Arnold.

But no matter who tried to lie to me, or who tried to confuse me, I was going to see the boss and get this job.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Edward call from down the hall.

"No, no, shh." I tried to quietly beg him before he yelled.

"Are you going to go see the boss about the manager position?" he stood up as he said the last part.

There were immediately twenty people around me, pulling at me, trying to get me out of the way, throwing paper in my face, some yelled thing that certainly were not rated PG.

I outmy arms up in an 'I surrender' kind of way and they backed off. I went back to my desk.

"Any luck Bella?" Edward scoffed.

I looked in the mirror that was pinned against the wall perfectly behind me. My hair had been pulled at, there were a few spots on my jacket from coffee that people had, there were even a few buttons that had been undone.

"Edward, that's why you don't have what it takes to get this job. You sit around and yell, while I get up and do something about it."

"I'm a lawyer, isn't it my job to yell?"

I tried to think of a comeback but he was right. I gave up and went to the bathroom to get my self together.

* * *

I looked almost completely back to normal when I returned to my desk. I had turned my jacket the other way around, the things reversible jackets could do. My pencil skirt had no been messed with and my hair as in perfect order.

I walkd past his desk, when I noticed something.

I backed up.

Empty seat.

I backed up more.

"Alice!" I said frightened.

"Yes?" she was crying still.

"Okay, sweetie, I know you're really down right now and everything. But I really need this job, so you have to pull it together, or to the point where I can understand you, long enough to tell me where Edward went." I bent down and took her hands in mine.

"H-h-h-h-he w-w-ent to g-go ta-a-a-lk-k to the b-b-b-oss." she cried even louder.

"Okay call you later bye." I ground my teeth together and stormed down the hall into the boss' office.

I saw Edward sitting there, shaking hands with him.

"Bella can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, you can." I said sitting in the chair next to Edward.

"Look, sir, I've worked here for over three years now.-"

"So have I ." Edward said.

"And I have always wanted the manager spot."

"So have I."

"And, I know that everyone is after this job. But I really want it."

"Yeah, so do I. That wasn't a very good speech Bella."

"Well to be honest you two are the only ones I've seen all day. Everyone else was either gullible enough to listen to the people out there or is one of the people out there, and Alice. but since it's almost five-"

"Bella will be here until 5:30. See I don't even stay that long and I know that she will, that's how predictable she is and if you're going to have the manager handle the most important cases, then I'm sure you would want someone who has new and impressing things to bring to the table every time they're in the court room." he said as he sat back in his chair and looked at me.

"I am not predictable."

"Prove it." Edward said with his fingers crossed in his lap, his foot was tapping against the desk. This annoyed me.

"Fine." I said as I made my move for his lips.

I had to make this look as hot as possible. I made sure that my mouth was open, even though I knew, and was glad that, his tongue wouldn't be entering. I intertwined my fingers with his hair and half sat on his lap. I counted in my head to 34 and then stopped and got back in my seat. Feeling absolutely nothing. If I did I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. Then I wouldn't mind jumping head first off a bridge.

"Predictable?" I said strecthing the word. The boss had his hand covering his mouth and Edward was out of breath, I could hear him panting next to me. This also annoyed me. I crossed my legs and intertwined my fingers before placing my hands in my lap.

The room remained the same. A shocked boss, a out-of-breath-Edward, and me.

* * *

The next morning I moved into my new office as manager. I had gotten my first case and was already working on it.

"Playing solitaire?" Edward asked strolling in.

"Come in?" I said appalled.

"So that kiss yesterday, pretty spicy." he looked up from the new desk he was running his finger across.

"Please, Edward. I told you, you sit around and yell while I get up and do something about it."

"What get up as in on my lap. You practically had to force me to kiss you." he scoffed.

"Edward please you're obsessed with me."

"Really because you were the one who kissed me."

"Yeah and I bet I got cooties."

"Yeah, well I just wanted to see what you would say to maybe-" there was a knock at the door, and I was thankful to see the boss standing there. Saved by the boss not something you hear very often.

"Edward may I have a moment with Bella please?"

"Uh, sure. Why not." he walked out and shut the door. I sat down at my new desk.

"Congratulations Bella, you did alot to get here and you deserve it."

"Thanks you sir." I said looking up at him.

"Please," he held his hand out to me and smiled. "Call me Emmett."

* * *


End file.
